homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaisha's Hive
Aaisha's hive is roughly based off of the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany, the main difference between the two being the interior. The outward appearance however is much the same, in the picture to the left the main edit needed are the roofs. Aaisha's roofs are a light violet, nearing fuchsia, in color, the flags atop the towers are fuchsia. On Alternia, and not illustrated here, her hive was situated a lot like Feferi's. Rather than building the spiraling rock herself, she had found a large outcropping of rocks with her lusus deep in the sea and picked t he tallest one to build her hive on. It was shaved down for stability and eventually hollowed out for her treasury and below that a place for her lusus to stay. On the Land of Quake and Quartz, this large outcropping of rock has managed to come with her, her hive now situated right on a long cliff side with the rock from Alternia buried in the quartz. The opening into her lusus's chambers is facing outwards into the landscape, she's had to block off the tunnel that lead down there that she used to visit Basilmom. The courtyard is rather large, she has enough room to host a party outside if she wanted to. Near the entrance to the right is entrance into the long hallways onto the right which mostly serve as servant quarters. Or at least they would if she had any servants, but they have all the basic amenities at least as well as work stations. The hallways from the right wing lead into the main building, where various hallways could be put to use for workers to scurry about without being seen. The building on the lefthand side was built to house all formal events she through, when a troll walks in clearly she spent her time as a wiggler making sure it looked just right. From the main pathway to the entrance of her hive, another path branches off and leads into the large spacious room. Just outside the building, on the red brick she had installed (no plants), usually when Aaisha throws large events she'll have refreshment tables there as well as chairs. Depending on the formality needed for the event she'd take guests inside her hive to the dining area, but generally the smaller building is enough as it has enough room for informal dining in the right hand portion. The main hive she separated into two portions, three if you count the extra area for staff. The front portion contained all rooms needed for any official business, the upper floors the guest areas and more staff rooms on the lower floors. The other half of her hive is pure personal, what she needs all those rooms for who knows, but she likes to keep them to herself. It's obvious a lot of them are meant to either be used for business, or guests, but a lot of them she's re-purposed for herself. Among some of the rooms near the back is one of her favorite drawing rooms and a study that she made sure was close to the tower her room was in. The tower that she's claimed all for herself has the most obvious of her personal touch in it, apart from the gaping hole at the top where the meteor almost hit, the tower is one of two places that her closet and treasury can be accessed. The other would be in her office where she would meet... well who ever her imagination choice to make up at the time. However the office entry leads into a room with a puzzle, and a few riddles to keep thieves out. Once opened two hallways lead either to the side (closet) or down into the treasury. The tower entrance drops her straight into her closet with a door off to the side with stairs leading down into the treasury. This entrance is the only entrance that lead to her lusus's chambers. For Aaisha's land description please see her page. Category:Aaisha